A Theif in Love
by Smittened By Marauders
Summary: Princess Lily of The Theives goes to a Frell ball with The Beloved Theif King.There she meets the prince, and already dislikes him.But now that they are stuck together, to steal the Toulalsion Amulet.Will their feeling change? Love prehaps?
1. The Princess of Theives

Lily walked down the cobblestone streets of Sibonda. She was a Theif, but not any Theif. Lily was proud to say she was The Princess of Theives. Lily like many Princesses, was beautiful. With her waist length wavey aurburn hair, bright forest green eyes, creamy white skin, curvey body, full lips, and small feet, some would say she was the most beautiful being to walk on earth.

Lily was abandoned by her parents at the age of 4. They died shortly after and Lily was brought to the Kingdom of Theives. There she became one of the best Theives ever. Lily was an experts at flirting, fighting, healing, cooking, cleaning, sewing, kives, swords, bows & arrows, planing, leading, lauguages, and escaping. She used her intense beauty to befuddle men and was barely ever caught or blamed. Lily was often called apon to plan and escape of a Theif, whom landed themself in prison. She also learned so many lauguages they were uncoutable. The Theives had to learn many diffeent laguages because they lived in many different countries.

Highly respected among the Theives,many wanted her to be their Princess. But as tradition goes Lily had to battle with the current princess. She did and she won. The King of Theives was no other than one of her friends, Jonathan. Although he was only 2 years older than Lily, 18, Jonathan made a great leader. Unlike Lily, Jonathan stayed in the Kingdom of Theives. Lily stayed in Sibonda because she had also taken on the duties as The Guardian of Sibonda Theives.

Meaning she was sworn to protect and help all Theives in Sibonda. her household was formed into a headquarter like home for Theives. She provided them with clothes, protection, healing, food, shelter, cleaning and anything else. Constantly Theives came to stay for the night and left in the morning. There were different Guardians in every country and city. This was because Jonathan needed Theives stationed in all the cities to keep informed on what went on.

Lily walked into a shabby tavern, called 'The Night Owl'. She decided that she'd add some loot to her collection that she was to give to Jonathan in a matter of two days. A table occupied by three Theives gave her unnoticed bows, eager to see her steal something. Lily smiled in return. Men eyed her. Lily sat down at a table that clearly occupied by a noble. Although she detested nobles, she found it most enjoyable to steal from them. He eyed her with approval.

"I am Lord Richard of Agathmalla." He spoke, his hazelnut eyes twinkling.

"Lady Ivon." Lily replied, she never gave out her real name to people whom she stealed from.

"A pleasure to meet you." Lord Richard said, his eyes shifted to her torso. Lily felt disgusted by this but she didn't show it.

"The pleasure is all mine." Lily said fluttering her eye lashes elegantly.

"Is there something in your eye, milady?" The Young Lord asked. He clearly liked to embaress madiens.

"Yes, milord. Pherhaps you could get it out for thy." She said leaning in. As Lord Richard looked into her lovely eyes, he did not notice her slim hand pull a bag of gold and jewels from his cloak. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and stored the bag into a pocket of her skirts. No one noticed but the Theives nearby.

"I'll see you around, Lord Richard." She said as she walked towards the door.

"Call me Richard." He called to her.

Lily left the tavern briskley wondering if he'd notice that some of his possesions were... missing. She walked into The Bakery. It was so crowded with people you could barely see anything. _Perfect._ Lily thought. She slyly picked up a basket of bread and pastries, and slipped out of the shop. Walking towards her home or Sibonda Theives Headquarters. She slipped into the house and laid the basket on the kitchen table.

Kevien, one of the Theives walked in. He had short brown hair and handsome blue eyes, not to mention a strong built body. He smiled as he saw her. She returned it. Kevien gave a mock-bow and Lily returned it with a curtsy. Kevien rolled his eyes.

"What's for breakfast, your highness?' he asked.

"Nothing." Lily said scarcasticlly. "I nicked some pastries from a Bakery." She exclaimed as she set the plates on the table.

"Theives Arvien and Rilia left for Talmous, after you left this morning. There are only 9 of us present, including you and I, princess." Kevien said, as he started to help with the silverware.

"Alright, Kevien. And keep calling me 'Lily'. Sometimes when people call me 'Princess' or 'Your Magesty' it reminds me of snobby nobles. Of yes that reminds me..." Lily's voice flattering as she pulled the bag out of her skirts.

"Yes, _Lily_. Ooo. Whatcha got there? And which noble did you steal it from?" Kevien asked.

Lily smiled, "Well, it's some gold & jewels. I took it from Lord Richard of Agathmalla. He is so thick."

"Lord Richard? I remember him. He has such a sick mind." Kevien said shaking his head in disgust.

"Tell me about it. Anyways, would you be so kind to keep charge when I go to The Kingdom? I might have to stay longer than expected. At least that's what I heard." Lily said.

"Of course I will. It's not like a really have a choice, do I? I am deputy guardian." He said smiling.

Lily rolled her eyes as they finshed setting the table. "Good."

"Rispah and Phillip have just came back from The Kingdom of Theives. So their bound to tell us what's going on." Kevien replied.

"Yes I'll call everyone down for breakfast." Lily said smiling.

All nine Theives sat at the table eating.

"So Rispah, Phillip. Mind telling us what's going on in Theives?" Lily asked.

"Well you see, your highness. Caspian from Frell has been imprisioned in Allensoalon for stealing. So i'm sure that you'll be called for an escape plan. Apparatlly, Theif Gildeon was eaten by orges. The Little Lass Adriane has stoled from The Royal Palace of Galensol, she's been congratalated on that. And..." Rispah said smiling.

"I must congratulate Adriane!" A Theif named Myles said grinning like a madman. Lily smiled.

"And?" Lily asked. Rispah rolled over laughing.

"Well, you see Lily. Er.. The King of Theives and you have been invited to a ball in Frell. And.." Phillip said and started laughing. Lily looked shocked and disgusted.

"And, Lily.. you and the king may stay there for a month. It seems like Queen Ella has been playing match-maker! I do say her son Prince Daneil is really handsome though." Rispah said as she and Phil stopped laughing.

"Uh, Queen Ella has picked the wrong Princess." Lily said clearly disgusted.

"Your so lucky! You get to meet Queen Ella." Emily one of the younger theives said. She was about 13.

"They'll get along fine. Queen Ella has proven herself worthy of her position. But I feel bad for Prince Daniel, he'll be in for a surprise. He hasn't proven himself. And Lily isn't found of nobles." Ryan said wickedly. Lily rolled her eyes.

"I won't deny it. But it's true." She said.

"Anyways your highness. The only reason King Jonathan is going, is because King Charmount and Queen Ella need to steal the Toulalsion Amulet from their Enemy Vouklason. Who had somehow stole it from Frell. And with the amulet Vouklason can do terrible things." Phillip exclaimed, a shiver went down their spines at his last words.

"We'll have alot to hold over them Royalties, once Lily and Jon steal it!" Kevien exclaimed, he was one of the only ones that called King Jonathan by his nickname besides Lily and some others.

"Who said Lily and King Jonathan are suppose to steal it?" Asked Minerva.

"Their going to Frell. And plus it takes some of the most skilled Theives to steal from Vouklason." Myles exclaimed.

"Oh." Was all Minerva could say. It was clear that she was embaressed.

"Um, Lily. Would you mind if I company you on your way to The Kingdom? I was going there and I don't like traveling alone..." Emily asked hopefully.

"I was heading there to. Can I go with you? It would be such an honor. And I'd hate to be stuck going there with Emily!" Ryan said, with puppy dog eyes.

"Don't flatter me." Lily said smiling, "Of course you two can come with me."

Emily jumped up in the air,"Yes, I'm already packed! What about you, Ryan?"

Same here." Ryan said smiling.

"Alright, we better get ready to leave. We're going there by horse." Lily said, she added," If you don't have one, we can steal one from someone."

"I'm gonna ride Bandit!" Ryan exclaimed.

"I'm riding Moonlight!" Emily replied.

"I'll ride Rain then." Lily said she got off her chair and washed her plate.

Then they got ready to go to The Kingdom of Theives.


	2. A Theif?

**Athours Note: Hello Reviewers! I have came out with the next chapter! Thanks for the reviews and your support! And I'll work on my grammer, Belle Quest! Oh and thanks JustWriter for the review! Review for me! And read!**

Prince Daniel of Frell sat on his bed. He was heir to the thrown, but there was one problem with that. He hated girls. He didn't like those prissy princesses, those snobby nobles, those giggling commoners, or those other girls that just liked him for his crown, Daniel hated girls. To bad for him his mother was playing match-maker. It seemed like every other day that she would have some princess, noble, or some girl waiting to be introduced to him. Daniel knew that he'd have to find a wife soon or there would be an arranged marriage awaiting him, this was due to the fact that he was 17 years of age. On top of that, he needed to steal the Toulalsion Amulet from Vouklason.

The Queen's maid, Sabrina jumped into the room. Her light blue eyes full of joy, her dark black hair in a pony tail, she was happy. Probably due to the fact that she was engaged. She gave a curtsy.

"Your magesty, Queen Ella wished your audiance, in her chambers." Sabrina said nervouslly, she was a little scared of nobles when they where angry and Daniel could get angry at the oddest things and stay calm at things that other people would be angry about in her opinion. Prince Daniel gave a small nod and skipped down the stone corriders of the palace towards his mother's chambers. Not knowing what was awaiting him.

As he entered Queen Ella's chambers, she motioned for him to sit down. It was one of those occasions she looked serious and Daniel didn't like it when she was serious. That meant something not-so-good was going to happen.

"Who died?" Dan joked as he sat down in a chair. Ella gave a small chuckle.

"Probably someone I don't know. But that's not why I called for you here." She said looking out the window. Something was up.

"Than what is the reason?" Daniel asked curiouslly.

Ella looked extremlly nervous, she began, "Well, Dan. There is going to be a ball next week. And-"

Daneil jumped off his chair. "WHAT!" he yelled in disbelief.

"As I was saying, I have invite King Jonathan and Princess Lily whom will be staying for a month. And don't call Lily by her full name,'Lillian' or she literally will hurt you." Ella said looking straight into his eyes. It took a little time for it to sink in.

"I don't want to meet some snobby spoiled princess." Daniel said. Ella glared icily at him.

"Not all nobles are snobby and spoiled. If you remember _I_ was a noble. Anyways Princess Lily isn't like any other lass you've meant. She's The Princess of Theives." Ella's eyes danced with amusement as she saw the look of shock that appeared on his face.

"A Theif? They'll steal from us! It's their nature!" Dan said in surprise. Ella laughed.

"The King has promised that he won't steal from the palace... for now. And don't be stupid the only reason I convinced them to come is because Princess Lily will have to help you steal the Toulalsion Amulet." Ella smirked as she saw another bewildered look appear on his face.

"I don't need some wench to help me steal The Amulet! How would she help? She doesn't fight! What makes you think she can help? She'd only be a burden." Daniel complained.

"You know she is a _Theif_. And you aren't. She can fight better due to the fact that she's been weilding a sword since she was only 4 years old. Unlike you she had to earn her position. King Jonathan said that Lily wouldn't want to take you, because it would be a burden. But of course I pointed out that only one that is related to The Royal Family could touch it. She probablly doesn't respect you due to the fact that you haven't proven yourself worthy as a prince." Ella said icily.

"Does she respect you?" Daniel asked curiouslly.

"Yes. King Jonathan told me I'm like a legend to The Theives. They tell stories of how I broke the curse from Lucinda." Ella said laughing.

"Great." Dan said a hint of scarcasm in his voice.

"Anyways since Theives get offended easily I've got you a governess to teach you about them." Ella said looking at a book in her hand.

"It can't be that different than our kingdom! I don't need a governess!" Daniel complained.

"Oh but it is." Her face serious.

"Try me." Daniel challenged.

"How old is their king?" Ella smirked.

"About in his late 30s towards his early 50s" Daniel replied.

"No he's only 18 years old." Ella said, her eyes full of laughter.

Daniel's jaw dropped open, "18? But than that means he's only a year older than I. How old his The Princess, 2?" Dan asked in shock.

"She's 16. You see they aren't related. And so do we agree that you will have a governess teach you?" Ella asked smilling widely.

Daniel let a loud groan escape his mouth. "I suppose so. It's not like I have a choice anyways."

Dan let his head rest on his hand as he ignored his governess go on and on about The Theives, only catching a few words.

"-in The Kingdom of Theives all things are free. Due probablly the fact that since they're all theives they'd only steal from each other. So the prevoius Kings decided that they would just make it all free but-" Dan let out a loud sigh and stared out the window.

"-theives know many different laugueges. Due to the fact that they live in many different countries. Althought they have one Official lauguage-" Daniel rubbed his hands over his temples, he was starting to get a headache.

"-nobles in The Kingdom do what most commoners would do but with speacial duties,but The King-" Daniel started tapping his foot on the marble floor.

"-the King, Princesses and Princes know all of the Theives by name and heart-" Daniel couldn't help but be a little impressed that they knew everyone.

"-Theives can be as young as 3 years of age. They all learn how to-" Dan up at a clock near the door.

"-everyone does work. No one is treated like a peasant-" She governess continued.

Daniel looked up into space. What would the princess be like? What would she be like? Mother said she was different, but how would she know. And King Jonathan was only a year older than Daniel, how could that be? Theives just didn't make sense. His governess went on and on and on about their laws and ways of life and still she hadn't finshed. He had been sitting there for at least four hours already.

"Your Highness? Your Highness? YOUR HIGHNESS?" The governess shrieked.

"Yes madame?" Daniel asked.

"Here is a picture of The Princess." She said handing Daniel the picture.

Dan's mouth dropped. A beautiful women with long Aurburn hair, emerald green eyes, creamy skin, slim body and full lips. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. And yet even the word 'beautiful' didn't describe her. How could this be.

A Theif?

**So how'd you like it? Please review! I know, it's not my best, I was in a little hurry. Keep reviewing! I love you reviewers!**


	3. Arthour's Note

**Arthour's Note:**

Thank You all! I'm sorry to say that I'm still writing the next chapter but in due time it will be finished. I would appreicated it greatly if you all would help me with the story. I will try to improve my writing for you, which I think I might be. Although I wouldn't know, would I? Anyways...

I will continue writing over the summer. But school is holding me out so that is why I haven't written the latest chapter. Good thing I only have like 4 days of school left. I would stay up all night and keep writing but I still need to catch up on my beauty sleep. I'm just kidding 'bout beauty sleep but I still need to go to sleep. Now..

**JustWriter**: I hope I'm improving, lol. And I am so not better than you! Your story is tha bomb! It's fantastic. Really, and I love the new chappie.But Brandon, I mean Prince Brandon is going to have some girl problems since he didn't tell that girl her real name. And yes I am absoulutly sure he is Prince Brandon of Arythoria! ((I know I spelled it wrong.. again.)) See his unlce is the brother of the king so... his father is the king. And at the party thing the king said his son _Brandon_ wasn't there! So he is Prince Brandon of Arythoria.

**Belle Quest**: Lol, thanks you faithful reviewer. I shall try my best with the next chapter. I will give you a hint since you probablly want more info. The next chapter will probablly be called 'The Meeting" though I may change it.

Yes, Sadley everone else that reads this story _doesn't_ review. Well, I'd like to imagine more than two people read this fan fiction... I suppose not but I'll write soon.


	4. The Meeting

**Hya Peoples! This is the long awaited chapter! Spelling is better! The Meeting, enjoy!**

o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo

Lily let out a deep sigh, as she looked out into the distance. The three of them, Lily, Emily and Ryan, had been traveling for about ten to twelve hours and the sun was setting. The air was cold and they would need to find a place to stay. Lily knew of a small village called 'Moonsdew', which was only a short distance away. She could see the dim lights of the town in the distance.

Lily craned her neck to see how the others were doing. A small smile crept onto her face as she saw the two holding hands. Emily and Ryan made a fine couple or would. The two of them either didn't notice or ignored each others feelings, or even didn't want to take the risk of being rejected. A glint of mischief appeared in her forest green eyes.

"Getting closer, I see." Lily said innocently. Ryan quickly dropped Emily's hand, Emily looked a little disappointed but soon joined Ryan in a blushing frenzy.

"Just being friendly..." Ryan replied. Emily suppressed giggles.

"Very friendly." Lily commented.

"And why would you think that?" Emily asked in a defensive way.

"Maybe because you two were holding hands." Lily replied grinning like a fool. The two turned a bright red.

"I was just warming Emily's hand." Ryan said briskly.

"Riiiight." Lily muttered her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"So where are we staying? Some headquarters?" Emily asked trying to change the subject.

"No, we're gonna stay in some tavern. 'Cause locals are starting to get suspicious of why tons of people keep stopping by at Avery's. We don't want the headquarters to be discovered so all the theives here are gonna lie low." Lily replied.

"Well, I'm sure I brought some money with me. You can use it to get a room." Ryan said.

"No need. I'm gonna _steal_ a room for the night." Lily said.

"That's impossible. How can you _steal_ a room? And just for the night?" Emily asked, her face filled with curiosity. A small smile crept on Lily's face.

"I am a Princess of Theives, I can steal the impossible." She said. Emily rolled her eyes and Ryan gave a small chuckle.

"I can't wait to see you steal a _room_. This'll be interesting. Don't you agree, Em?" Ryan said, smiling like a madman. Well, let's face it he _is_ a madman. Emily nodded.

"Haven't you started calling her 'Emmy' already?" Lily asked. Ryan turned a bright red.

Emily mouthed, "Shut Up!" to Lily. Whom rolled her eyes.

"Race you guys to the Tavern." Lily said as she broke her horse, Rain, into a heavy trot. the others followed the suit.

In the end Emily won, being the superb rider she was. They tied their horses up in the stables. And walked into the tidy tavern called 'The Phoenix' named after the magical birds that so often were found near the small village. The tavern happened to be very crowded and practically everyone there was drunk.

The two theives looked over at Lily expectingly. She gave them a mysterious smile and mouthed, "Wait a minute!" A second later a drunken man grabbed Lily's shoulder.

"Hey beautiful, I gots meself a little place in the back-" He slurred.

"Have you already paid for it?" She asked smiling.

The man looked confused for a moment but he than replied,"Sure."

"Than let's go." Lily said letting him wrap his arms around her waist. The walked into the room, leaving Emily and Ryan to wonder. They exchanged glances of disgust.

"So do you really think their gonna you know." Emily said heistantlly after a minute or so.

"I have no idea." Ryan said, "Shall we ask for a room?"

"No need." A voice said behind them .

They turned around to see Lily with blood on her dress. She smiled wickedly,"I stole a room." Emily and Ryan laughed. Lily soon led them into a small room after passing a knocked-out man with blood running down from his nose. The same man that had wanted to get... with Lily.. eh heh.

Lily laid in her bed, after blowing the little lamp next to her. Soon they all would slowly drifted off to sleep. Lily looked out the window and wondered what exciting things would be in store for her and the others before she fell asleep.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Rise and Shine..." And then the voice yelled into Emily's ear, "...BEAUTIFUL!"

Emily jumped in her bed. Only to see the smiling face of Lily.

"Eh, can't anyone get any sleep around here?" She mumbled as she covered her head with a pillow.

"Come on, Emily! You better get up and change before Ryan does! Unless you wanted to change with hi-" Lily said.

Emily threw her pillow at Lily's face, scowling. She jumped of the bed and quickly changed her clothes ocassionally glancing at Ryan. Lily simply smirked.

"I have no idea how _anyone_ could sleep through the racket we made this morning." Emily said grinning to herself.

"That's because it's 3 in the morning." Lily said, her eyes dancing with laughter. Laughter that Emily didn't notice.

"WHAT? YOU WOKE ME UP THAT EARLY?" She yelled angrily at Lily.

"I (laugh) was (laugh) only (laugh) joking." Lily mustered through her laughter, Emily soon joined her.

"Well, any ways in 'Filsters Surveys', it said that 86 of men are deep sleepers, and not to mention hard to wake up." Lily explained.

"How many percent snore?" Emily asked with a grin.

"Oh, I think it was about 63 or 47 I'm not sure." Lily replied.

"Shall we wake him?" Emily asked wickedly.

"Yes, go fetch a bucket of cold water." Lily smiled mischiefly.

Emily walked out of the room to find a bucket of water. Pulling her hazel-nut hair into a pony tail she walked up to the counter.

"May I have a bucket of very cold water, sir?" She asked the aging man at the counter.

He nodded and went into the backroom soon returning with a bucket of water, he handed it to her carefully.

"There ya go." He said smiling brightly.

"Thank you, sir. It will be put to _amusingly_ good use." Emily replied, he raised an eyebrow. She mysteriously smiled and skipped into her room.

"Want to do the honors?" She asked Lily cheerfully holding out the bucket.

"Certainly." Lily replied taking the bucket into her hand.

Emily pulled Ryan's covers off, and took his pillow into her hand. He didn't notice. Lily poured the cold water over his head. He jumped up with a scream. The two young women started rolling around on the wooden floor laughing. He stared at them bewildered.

"Whatcha doing that for?" Ryan asked angrily.

"Waking ya up." Lily said simply.

"You scream like a girl you know." Emily said grinning teasingly. Ryan rolled his eyes.

"Well, _you_ scream like a girl." He smirked.

"But I _am_ a girl." Emily replied smugly. Ryan gave a fake pout.

"A beautiful girl." Ryan said leaning in for a kiss.

Their lips touched. Such a beautiful kiss, filled with so much passion, desire, and love. They broke apart and looked deep into each others eyes. Emily leaned in for another kiss-

"Hello? I'm right here!" Lily said in annoyance, her hand waving in front of their faces. They quickly moved away and blushed. (Hey, don't get mad at me for cutting it off there! But come on, I can't just forget about Lily. And plus I just can't have one of those boring scenes were they kiss non-stop!))

"Shall we get going then?" Emily asked weakly.

Lily nodded and they once again were of to The Kingdom of Theives.

o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

They came to The Golden Gates of The Kingdom of Theives. It was built differently than other Kingdoms but that was mostly due to the fact that there were different laws. Some would mistaken The Kingdom for castle, or huge palace. It was kinda like that, a castle as large as Frell.

Everyone lived in the castle, like any royalties would. Behind the Golden Gates there was a huge square that was as large as the city of Frell. The square was where the market place, the armory,bakery,field, stables, ect. were. Than around it were the massive walls of the castle and behind those walls were enormous rooms. The main entrance to the castle was on the opposite side of The Golden Gates.

Lily spoke to the guards in the Official language of Theives or rather Theiven,"Ve re theives. Et si tolec uas denadom." In other words 'We are Theives. Let us enter our Kingdom.'

"Nesd huant re juk maons?" One guard asked. Meaning 'And what are your names?'

Lily wanted to roll her eyes. "Prises Lily fe heil Theives, Gourl fe heil Sibonda Theives." or as some say,'Princess Lily of the Theives, Guardian of the Sibonda Theives.' The guards nodded for her to go in after hastily bowing.

"Theif Emily fe Galensol." Emily said, the guards nodded. And in Frell it means 'Theif Emily of Galensol.'

"Theif Ryan fe Mallen." Ryan said, he was briskly after Emily when the guards nodded. It means 'Theif Ryan of Mallen.'... Well you get the point.

Lily smiled as the familiar warm atmosphere enveloped her. Everyone looked cheerful. Little kids chasing each other around. Their parents yelling at them to stop. Men showing-off for the women. Women flicking their hair. People catching up on the latest gossip. While others welcomed back theives to the kingdom. She turned to Ryan and Emily.

"I'll be making my way towards The Great Hall. So tis gonna leave ya'll here, k?" Lily said speaking in Theiven. Emily smiled, and pulled Lily into a hug.

"Thanks, Lils. Hope ta see ya sometime later." Emily said softly pulling away.

"Thanks for taking me. See ya later, Lil." Ryan said as he disappeared into the crowd. Emily went off after him. Lily walked into the Great Hall. Well... main or entrance hall but theives call it the 'Great Hall'. She was greeted by Jonathan, a handsome young man with messy black hair and fiery eyes (just like his temper) he wore a light tunic and old breeches.

"Ah, Lils, you're _finally_ here! I've been waiting for you for_ever_!" Jon said in annoyance. Lily stuck out her tongue.

"Really, Jon. I'm _early_! Court takes place in _hours_." Lily complained.

"But you said you'd help me get The Court ready!" Jon whined.

"I never _said_ I'd help you get The Court ready, I just _do_!" She pointed out.

"Sheesh! You guys sound like an old married couple. _Really_." Spoke a woman, who was no-other than Jon's cousin, Edna.

"I wouldn't mind that the marriage part, but _old_? Really, Eddie! Lils doesn't get _old_." Jon said a little flirteslly. Lily rolled her eyes. And Edna (or Eddie) laughed.

"As you say, As you say." Edna left the room.

"So, Jon. You don't seem to be in the best of moods..." Lily said.

"That's cause you're gonna explode in Court!" Jon slipped.

"Why don't you tell me now, then?" Lily said her voice giving off anger.

"Because, I have to start The Meeting _before_ I die!" Jon said. Lily laughed.

"That bad is it? I heard something about a ball... and a prince..." Jon looked horror stricken.

"I told them NOT to tell you." Jon said and started muttering about how nobody could keep a secret. Lily couldn't help but roll her eyes.

"So, _your highness_. Are we getting The Court ready?" Lily asked.

"I told you, _princess_! I'm the King you're The Princess! That means..." Jon said in mock-anger.

"Of course, _Father_..." Lily joked, Jon laughed.

"Alright, off to The Court!" Jon said.

"Race ya!" Lily said as they ran down to The Court. Naturally, Jon wins. What do you expect? He's The King of Theives! He's got to be the best. At _everything_. Well, not really... But whatever. Well, running isn't Lil's strong suit. Hem hem.. Lily tackled him playfully to the ground and soon they were tickling each other like mad.

"I suppose you were right, Jon. You guys don't act like a _old_ married couple a _young_ married couple." Edna said. They laughed. Lily dusted herself off and Jon helped her up.

"Time to set up the meeting." Lily said, as she walked over to the large table and started straightening out chairs. Jon started putting out papers, and soon they were done.

"Ah, Lils. Time for the crowns." Jon said. It was a custom that "Royalties" wore a crown during the meetings, they wore them in a mocking way. Lily groaned and put on a crystal crown, no doubt stolen from some palace. The door creaked open. A women of 17, walked in. She had long hazelnut hair and honey gold eyes, slim and nice lips. She was Andie a Princess of Theives, Lily's best friend.

"Heya Andie! Time to put on your crown!" Lily announced. Andie groaned, as she put on a crown or tiara whatever.

"James'll be here soon. He's just finishing up a fight in the Field..." Andie said.

"Someone challenged him? Who?" Lily asked. Yes, James is The Prince of Theives.

"Cory of Banalaisa, so it'll be no surprise when we see no more of him." Andie said cheerfully, Andie loved fighting and... death. Just not if it happens to someone she likes. Lily sighed. The next moment the door creaked open. A tall man with dirty blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hello, Jamesy-boy." Lily greeted, he rolled his eyes and walked in.

"So did you kill Corey! Sword or Dagger? Or arrow? Strike to the neck! Or to the stomach? Or an arrow in the head?" Andie asked with excitement.

"Dagger at the temple! Just for you, Andiekins." James said, a little sarcasm hinted. Andie didn't seem to notice.

"Really? Dagger to the temple! Oh did guts come out? Lot's of blood I hope! I want ta try that some time!" Andie said with enthusiasm.

"It makes a _fast_ death." James said, trying not to laugh as Andie's excitement fell.

"What? Awww. I was hopin' it'd be a _slow_ death! Those are so fun. No matter, it's a nice tenique." Andie said as she handed James a crown.

"I don't understand why we wear these stupid crowns!" James exclaimed.

"We use 'em to mock all the other Kingdoms." Jon said happily.

"Ok, time for The Meeting. So everyone get in your chairs!" Lily said. Jon sat at the front of the table. Lily on one side James' on his other and Andie sat next to Lily. Soon the room started to fill in. Everyone was talking and catching up on news.

"People the meeting is to begin." Jon said. Nobody noticed or stopped talking, but the "Royalties". Lily sighed.

"SHUT UP, PEOPLE!" She yelled, people stopped in mid-sentenced and stared at her. All went quiet.

"Now that I have your attention, The Meeting can begin." Jon said all eyes shifted on him.

"I have important news to announce. As we all know The Toulalsion Amulet was stolen from Vouklason, Frell's worst enemy. So King Charmount and Queen Eleanor have asked for our help, and invited me and Lily an up-coming ball. If we steal the Amulet we'll get paid.."

"How much?" Asked Mathew The Guardian of Agathmalla.

"1,000 KJ." Jon said. Excited whispers filled the air.

"Your Highness, if this Amulet is worth so much why don't we take it for ourselves?" Asked a man.

"Well, only two people of royalty together can pick it up..."

"But we have two people of royalty!" Exclaimed Lily.

"...that are virgins." Jon finished. Lily slapped Jon's arm.

"Well, there you have it none of us royalties are virgins." Andie said.

"What? I thought Lily was still a virgin." Jon said as he slapped in his head. He obviously had made a mistake. Lily snorted.

"Joooonnnnn! What'd you do now?" Lily asked.

"Well, never mind, King Char and Queen Ella'll probably be able to get some other prince or princess." Jon said.

"Anyways, I will leave the Kingdom for a week or so to go to Frell with Lily, it'll take about three days to get there and I'll be staying for two as the ball is on the second day, then I'll be back. Prince Daniel and Lily'll go steal the amulet with some other royalty and then we get the money." Jon finished.

"Do I have to go to the ball? Really, how can I steal with two spoiled nobles?" Lily said.

"Yes you _have_ to go to the ball. And you haven't even meant the nobles." Jon explained. Lily glared and Andie rolled over laughing.

"Yes, but Andie's going to help steal the Amulet, too." Lily declared with a wicked grin. Andie stopped in mid giggle.

"Deal." Jon said and Andie glared at Lily.

"Why won't you go, Jonathan?" Asked someone else.

"I have to maintain the balance in the Kingdom. As I'm the only one who can take care of The Jewel for more than a week." Jon said. It was common knowledge that without the Jewel the Kingdom of Theives would corrupt into ciaos. The Prince of Theives, James, could temporally take care of the jewel but not for long.

"When will you be leaving?" A theif asked.

"Tomorrow Morning. Now Prince James on with your report." Jon said.

"Well, Theif Vincent has stolen The Ember Crystal from some museum and is using Headquarters to store the loot at the moment. He's bringing here after he steals some other faerie items that he's so fond of. Deputy Addison's found an abandoned child of 5 and is raising him to be a theif. Theif Heather was caught stealing and The Prince of Hallen immediately put her to death. And theif Caleb is in jail at the moment." James said and Jon started writing. James pulled a bag of gold coins and jewelry from his pocket and dropped them on the table.

"The Princess of Sibonda has stopped her hang-the-theives-spree after we set them all free from the jail and raided the palace. Theives Emily and Ryan have safely made it back to The Kingdom. While Theives Rispah and Phillip are currently in Sibonda. Theives Arvien and Rilia are traveling to Talmous. Theif Frederick's in Jail. Theif Relina is getting married, and that's pretty much it." Lily said as she took a bag of gold, jewels, crystals, and other items from her skirts onto the table.

Now your probably wondering; What the hell is with the bags? Each month there is a meeting and every month The Guardians steal and make bags of loot. At meetings when they gave their reports they put the bags of loot on the table. The loot is for the kingdom and every theif, not just for the King but everyone.

"Theif Nisa was put to death in Aythoria 4 days ago. Theives Ben and Alicia had their anniversary." Some people rolled there eyes as it wasn't necessary to report, Lily grinned as she knew the two lovers, "Prince Bradford is still looking as hot as ever." People burst out laughing. Andie loved making people laugh,"Theif Evan became a knight, and I got a manicure." People snickered as Andie held out her hand for people to see. Jon glared at her. "And I that's pretty much it." She extracted a bag of loot and set it on the table.

And so it went everyone that made it to The Meeting gave there reports and Jon wrote some important stuff down. Once everyone was dismissed the Royalties collected the loot and brought it down to the Inventory were many riches were. After taking of the crowns Lily and Andie went to their rooms and started packing clothes and necessary items.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o00o0

**breathless74**: Thank You! I love you guys for reviewing!

**JustWriter:** Don't flatter me! Your story is so much better. I'm thinking about rewriting this one. Thanks for reviewing!

**Belle Quest:** Oh! I hope so! Sorry for not updating, I just kinda started writing other stories... It's a bad habit.

**ArtysThunder:** Thanks Arty! Hey, have you read 'Artemis Fowl'? By the way I like your username. Thanks for the review.

**StardustPixie:** Thanks for reviewing! I'll try to update sooner.

**WhiteCamellia**: Lol. It's nice to see someone's excited about my story. Thanks for reviewing.

**wonderxwoman**: Thanks for reviewing. Well, when I started the story I had _just_ read one of the Alanna books so, that's pretty much why some of the name's are like that.

**kyliegirlie:** LOL. I know, but it's kinda late to change it so I'm just going to spell it wrong for the whole thing. The funny thing is nobody else notices or comments. Thanks for reviewing.

**Blue Moon19:** You're flattering me! lol. Well, Danielle and Lily haven't meant yet. But not to worry in the next chapter or the chapter after the next chapter they'll meet. Thanks for reviewing.

**magicmunchkin:** Oh! I looooovvveee your name! It rocks. Oh, um anyways, thanks for the review.

**flammingirl**: Oh, I'm sorry 'bout that. It's not very clear. Well, you see the amulet belongs to Frell, and it's like magical, and their enemy stole it from Frell. But only two virgin royalties can pick the amulet up together, male or female, so Ella and Char need there son to steal it with someone else (And why him? They don't want another royalty from a different contry running off with it.), and who other than the Princess of Thieves? But well, I can't say it or I'll give away part of the story so you'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reviewing.

**The Critique Golem**: Yes, I'm sorry 'bout that. I'm a terrible speller, but I used your advise and I've used one of those spell checkers. I hope it's better than before. And for the grammer? Well, yes some of the grammer is messed up. But when someone's speaking it doesn't matter because it's pretty doubtful that someone speaks perfect grammer. And yes I do admit that it was a mistake to make her all perfect but not to worry I've put in some weaknesses. Thanks for the help and review.


	5. The Four Recruits

**The Four Recruits**

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o

A chambermaid, Sabrina entered the room. Her black hair in distraught and her blue eyes full of weariness.

"Your Highness, Sir Yore wishes your audience _now_. He has important research to share with you." Sabrina said to Queen Eleanor, since King Charmount was called away on important business.

"Let him in then." Ella said as she said in a chair. Sir Yore strolled in, and bowed.

"Your Highness, I have found important news about the amulet!" Sir Yore exclaimed.

"What is it then?" Ella asked.

"Well, actually it doesn't matter if they're a virgin or not, but I was it takes _four_ people to pick the amulet up and then once it's picked up all four and carry it. It goes, 'Two born in royalty, Two whom become royalty.' So two must be born into royalty and two must not be born in royalty but are still royal in away..." He exclaimed.

"Hmm" Ella mused, "Well, perhaps Aythoria can help us... And plus Princess Lily and King Jonathan aren't born in royalty. yes it's perfect." Sir Yore looked confused.

"You may go." Ella said, he left. It was a good thing that The Royal Family of Aythoria would be staying with them this month, and tomorrow happened to be their arrival day.

o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

The Next Day

Prince Daniel looked into the mirror, to show a handsome young man with curly black hair and bright green eyes. He let out a long sigh, he so longed to get out of the palace walls. But if he did, he'd be stalked by some girls. It _always_ happened. Even in Aythoria the girls were no tamer. Speaking of which, Dan's best friend, Prince Bradford of Aythoria, was supposed to arrive today.

The door creaked open to reveal a young maid with flaming red hair and dark eyes, her pale face spotted with red splotches, no doubt she had been crying earlier.

"Your Highness, the royal family of Aythoria will be arriving." She said.

"What's wrong, Mildred?" He asked concerned.

"Nothing, Your Magesty. Nothing that concerns you." Mildred said.

"But it does concern me. I'm the prince you're the subject. You have a problem then I have a problem." Prince Daniel said.

"Nothing for you to worry about." Mildred said looking nervously around, he knew she was going to give in.

"Come on, Mil." Daniel said. Mildred burst into tears.

"My boyfriend! He.. he... broke up with me!" She sobbed as she kneeled on the ground and put her hands on his bed with dismay. Suddenly Daniel looked very.. _uncomfortable_.

"He said that he didn't want anything to do with a filthy _scurry_ maid! And I'm not even a_ scurry _maid. I'm Princess Amelia's _Chamber_ Maid! There's a difference." She continued to sob. He softly patted her back.

"There, there, Mildred. Just forget about him." He said. She smiled gratefully and dusted herself off.

"Oh dear. _You_ have to go and greet The Royal Family of Aythoria. _Now_." She said as she walked out of the room in a hurry. Daniel quickly made his way to the front of the palace where his mother was waiting for him.

"Finally, I thought you'd never come." Ella said. His sisters Amelia, Eleanor (Ellie) and Eve rolled their eyes. And Marcas and Charlie (dan's younger brothers) nodded in agreement with their mother. Danielsaid nothing, he could see the carriage coming into view, no doubt the Royal Family of Aythoria was in it. Oddly enough it was _orange_. They most likely had heard rumors that Frell's carriages were _orange_. It came to a stop in front of them, but not before they were covered in dust. And out stepped The King then The Queen. And then Bradford, a young man of 18 with handsome carmel eyes and red-golden hair.

The King was about to bow-

"Oh, no need for formalties, Jared." Ella said. King Jared nodded.

"It's nice to see you again." Said the Queen.

"It's nice to see you too, Celina. I'm sorry to say but Char is out on important business. So he could not greet you." Ella said.

"I'll show _Bradford_ to his room, mother." Daniel said and Ella nodded. Brad cringed at his full name. The two walked off into the palace.

"So, Brad, having fun in Aythoria I hope?" Dan said.

"Yes, have you gotten over your fear of women yet?" He asked with a smirk, he knew Dan didn't like many women. Dan punched Brad's arm playfully.

"Hey, that's harsh." Dan said.

"I know." Brad replied. Dan rolled his eyes.

"So, seen any women to your liking?" Dan asked.

"As a matter of fact, I have. Her name's 'Bellatrix' the odd thing is, I was trying to find out where she lives but it seems that there is no 'Bellatrix of Aythoria'. And yes she said she lived and was born in Aythoria. Weird don't you think?" Dan nodded.

"Maybe... her name's not Bellatrix." Dan mused out loud.

"But why would she lie to me?" Brad asked.

"I don't know, maybe she had a good reason. Or maybe she didn't what you to stalk her." Daniel smirked.

"I don't stalk people!" Brad insisted. Daniel laughed.

"Well, what'd she look like?" Dan asked.

"She had this beautiful hazelnut hair and honey eyes!" Brad said in a daze. Daniel rolled his eyes.

"Ok, I get it. Just don't zone out. Brad? BRAD? BRADFORD!" Dan said waving his hands in front of Brad. Brad snapped out of the daze.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.

"We're here." Daniel said.

"Really?" Brad asked.

"No." Dan said and kept walking. Brad rolled his eyes. _How typical of Dan. _He mused.

"So how ya gonna steal the amulet?" Brad asked.

"If your mother heard you say 'ya' and 'gonna' she'd have a fit." Dan said sheepishly.

"True. But you still haven't answered my question." Brad said.

"And do you know why? Because if any of the maids hear the whole country of Frell will know by tomorrow and the enemy, so I'll tell you in private." Daniel said in a whisper, as if on cue a maid walked by flipping her hair.

"The maids here seem so.. aggressive.." Brad whispered as the maid turned the corner.

"And all the other female peoples around. Last month Lady Fenete dragged me all around Frell, and my arm hurt for a week." Daniel replied.

"Prince Daniel of Frell courted a lady? The world's coming to an end!" Brad said with a mock-faint. Daniel glared.

"Mother made me." He growled. Brad wiped his head as though out of relief.

"Ah, that explains it." Brad replied. Daniel stopped in front of a room.

"This is it." Daniel said.

"Really?" Brad asked.

"No." Dan said sarcastically, "Of course it is! Now get in and lock the doors and I'll tell you about it!" Daniel said, by 'it' he meant about the amulet. The stepped in the room and hurriedly locked the doors and closed the windows. The sat on the floor.

"I have to steal the amulet with Princess Lily..." Daniel said, Brad burst out laughing rolling on the ground. Dan glared.

"Princess Lily of The Thieves." He said and Brad stopped in mid-laugh to stare in astonishment.

"You've got to me kidding me. A Princess of The Thieves. Oh, I feel bad for you." Brad said, looking as though Dan was going to die.

"_A_ Princess of The Thieves? There are more Princesses of The Thieves than her?" Dan bewildered.

"Sure. And they can fight." Brad said and let out a low whistle of awe.

"How do you know?" Daniel asked curiously.

"Came across it in my reading. Princess Melina of The Thieves killed 20 knights in 10 seconds. About 20 years ago." Brad quivered.

"Just getting lucky I suppose." Daniel replied. Brad snorted.

"Sure." He said sarcastically. A knock came at the door.

"Come in." Brad said.

"Um, your highness. The door's locked..." Said a maid. Daniel quickly opened the door. The maid had short blonde hair and dull blue eyes.

"Your highnesses, the Thieves will be arriving soon." She said and stalked off.

"WHAT! I have to meet the thieves?" Brad said as though he found out he was about to die.

"I guess so." Daniel said and they started walking back to the front of the palace. Daniel's siblings had left and Queen Celina, King Jared, and Queen Ella were the only ones left.

"My son, I was wondering if you'd like to help Daniel steal the you-know-what." Celina said. Brad's expression brightened.

"Excellent!" He said, forgetting all about the thieves. Celina smiled.

"It's good to help neighboring countries." King Jared stated.

"Well, Lusia will show you to your rooms." Ella said as she pointed to a maid. Jared and Celina followed the maid into the palace.

"Look! They're coming!" Said a voice. Everyone turned to see 3 horses coming with riders. They came to a halt. A young man with messy black hair and fiery eyes jumped off his horse. He wore a light tunic and tan gray breeches. He bowed to Ella.

"It is such and honor to meet you, Queen Eleanor." Said the man.

"And you too, King Jonathan." She said with a curtsy and put her hand out, he shook it. The other two riders stepped off their horses. One had beautiful auburn hair and forest green eyes, the other had light brown hair andgold eyes.

"Let me present to you.." He did some weird hand sign, which to thieves meant that he'd give the person he was offending a favor. "Princess Lillian of The Thieves, And Princess Andrea..." Both glared daggers at Jon. Lily preformed a wobbly curtsy for the Queen.

"It is an honor to meet a legend." She said. Andie did the same.

"This is my son Prince Daniel." Ella said pointing towards Dan.

"How nice to meet you, _your highness_." Lily said mockingly, she clearly had no respect towards him. Daniel had never been treated this way and so naturally he was angry.

"And it's nice to see you too, Princess _Lillian_." He said the next moment later he had two daggers at his throat, held by

one hand and it belonged to... Lily.

"Never. Ever. Call. Me. Lillian. It's. Lily. Next. Time. You. Won't. Be. So. Lucky." She said harshly. Jon looked amused, and Ella gave him a I-told-you-not-to-call-her-Lillian look. Daniel nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Daniel." Said Andrea well Andie.

"Nice to meet you to, Princess Andrea." Daniel said, instead of two daggers at his throat there were four.

"Don't call me Andrea. It's Andie." She said. Daniel nodded.

"And this is Prince Bradford form Aythoria, he'll help steal the amulet." Queen Ella said. Lily extended her hand and shook Brad's.

"You may call me Brad." He said. Lily just glared. A look of panic went across Andie's face. Andie and him shook hands.

"Nice to meet you Prince Br-" She never got to finish.

"Bellatrix?" Brad said in shock.

"Er, yes. But my real name's Andie.." She said nervously.

"Why didn't you tell me what your real name was?" Brad asked. She looked panicked.

"She didn't want you stalking her." Daniel said smoothly, Brad glared at him.

"Because she stole from you." Lily said grinning madly.

"So that's where the ring went..." Brad started mumbling about missing stuff. Lily turned to Andie and laughed.

"'Bellatrix'? After the first female Assassin. Is that the best you could think of?" Lily asked smirking.

"Oh, and what do _you _use? Ivon? How lame is that?" Andie said they both pulled out daggers. The next moment they were fighting. The two princes moved in to interfere.

"Don't, they won't kill each other. The last time two of our royalties fought and one of them died was... last week?" King Jon said uncertainly.

"How reassuring." Brad muttered sarcastically, Jon didn't seem to notice. Both tackled each other and had daggers at both at there necks. Then they started laughing and got up and dusted themselves off.

"Do you realize what we're fighting over? Names." Lily said in Thieven, the two laughed. Brad and Dan looked very confused. Seeing their expressions Jon explained,"They made up." As the to girls shook hands. They turned around and acted as it were nothing unusual, as it happened so many times before.

"Well, I'm sure Daniel can take you two to your rooms. Might I have a word with you King Jonathan?" Ella asked. Lily, Andie, Dan, and Brad left.

"Yes, Your Highness?" Jon said.

"Well, will you be stealing the amulet or will Princess Andie be replacing you?" Ella asked.

"Oh? Well, you see. I can't be away from my Kingdom for very long so, I wasn't going to go in the first place. But Lily dragged Andie into the whole thing, if that's alright with you?" Jon said. Ella nodded.

"But, why can't you be away from your kingdom for long?" Ella asked.

"Thief's secret."

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Lily and Andie followed Prince Daniel and Prince Bradford.

"You were right, Prince Bradford is looking as hot as ever." Lily whispered mockingly in Andie's ear. She tried to punch Lily, but Lily ducked grinning.

"Shut up, _Ivon_." Andie replied.

"Only if you do, _Bellatrix_." Lily smirked. Once, again they pulled out their daggers to fight.

"Now, now, _ladies_, didn't your mother teach you not to fight with sharp daggers' in the royal palaces of other kingdoms with each other?" Daniel said, he mentally slapped himself, remembering that they're mother's were _dead_.

"No." Andie said.

"No." Lily said.

"No." Bradford said, Daniel gave him a look.

"I didn't know you considered yourself a_ lady_, Brad." Dan said shaking his head. Brad tried to punch Dan in the shoulder, but Dan sidestepped.

"Shall we call you _Princess_ Brad instead?" Lily asked, she like few nobles, and Brad wasn't one of them. Andie and Brad glared at her.

"Well, if I was a _princess_, Dan would be running by now." Brad snickered. Daniel icyly glared at Brad.

"It's not my fault Aythorian women can be so damn aggressive." Dan replied.

"Hey." Andie growled, they ignored her.

"Oh, Lady Nuria to rough for your liking?" Brad replied, Dan's eyes narrowed.

"At least i'm still a virgin unlike some people." Dan said smugly, without noticing it they stopped.

"At least I like _women_." Brad said even more smugly.

"Just because I don't start stalking every pretty lady I see, doesn't mean I don't like women." Daniel growled.

"I DON'T stalk people!" Brad said defensively.

"Yeah, you do."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"SHUT UP!" Lily yelled. They instantly fell silent and stared at her.

"Now, aren't you suppose to be showing us our rooms?" Lily asked.

"If we do, can we stay for a little fun..." Brad said, Lily and Dan scowled.

"Well, I wouldn't mind..." Andie smiled. They kept walking, yet this time in silence.

"We're here. That's your room Andie and that's your room Lillian." Dan said ducking as Lillian threw a long knife at him. He let out a low whistle.

"Nice aim." Dan said.

"Thanks." Dan disappeared as Lily walked to see her new room.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Andie strolled into the room for her. It was beautiful with white polished marble on the floor, a Queen sized bed, huge wardrobe, a bath with tons of soaps and shampoos. She flopped down on the bed. Brad sat next to her.

"Ready to have some fun?"

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Author's note:**

Don't worry, nothing will happen! Anyways, thank you all for reviewing, I really appreciate it.

**JustWriter:** Why thank you! I guess, but i'm still considering rewriting it, but after what you said i'm not sure.

**ElvenSliver:** Yes, I have finally found some spell check thing, and it's getting better (I hope) Thanks for the review. And nice username, i should have thought of something like that.

And now I ask myself. Why didn't any of my other favorite reviewers, review? Is my story getting worse? Cuz, I need to know!


End file.
